This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of this pilot study is to test the feasibility of a submaximal aerobic exercise protocol (Phase I) and provide preliminary data for future studies examining the impact of aerobic exercise training on executive function and function in community-dwelling persons with Alzheimer's Disease.